This invention relates generally to content presented via digital magazines, and more specifically to identifying additional content related to a content item in a digital magazine for presentation with the content item.
A digital magazine identifies content items for presentation, with many content items often identified based on user-defined preferences or parameters. As a user interacts with content items presented in a digital magazine, the user's interactions may be used to identify additional content items for presentation to the user via the digital magazine. However, a significant amount of additional content may be related to, or otherwise associated with, content items presented by the digital magazine. Additional content related to a content item presented by the digital magazine may increase the likelihood of the user interacting with the content item, or with the digital magazine, if presented to the user in the digital magazine along with the content item. However, conventional methods for generating a digital magazine relying on user interactions to select content fail to present certain content that may further increase user interaction with the digital magazine.